Eusphyrelex
Poison Paralysis Bleeding |weaknesses = Thunder Fire Wind |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Eusphyrelex is a large Fish that greatly resembles hammerhead sharks. It is notable for its long, barbed, whip-like tail, which it uses to cut up enemies and inject them with paralyzing venom. Physiology Eusphyrelex greatly resembles hammerhead sharks, having a cephalofoil, four pectoral fins, two dorsal fins, with the back one being notably smaller, and a streamlined body. That said, it has some differences to set itself apart from them. Its neck has a pair of fins on it, and all the fins found on its body are spiked, similar to Plesioth's. Its tail is long and thin, making it resemble a whip at first glance, and the tip is covered in orange quills. Its body is primarily lavender in colouration, with its underbelly, first dorsal fin/upper pectoral fin membrane, and back spikes being peach-coloured. Its lower dorsal/pectoral fin membrane, back appendages, and face/neck markings are baby blue, and its eyes are yellow. A single claw can be found on its lower pectoral fins. Ecology Eusphyrelex is a high-level predator, feeding on fish, molluscs, crustaceans, rays, and smaller monsters, such as Epioth, Hermitaur, Ceanataur, Aqualamia, Royal Ludroth, Whirligigas, Wassellipse, Remiplegiace, and juvenile Gobul. Its body produces paralyzing poison that it releases through quills found on its whip-like tail as well as its mouth, and it sustains this poison by eating Ceanataur and Remiplegiace, which are also its favourite prey. Its cephalofoil allows it to see above and below itself at all times, giving it an enhanced field of vision, and it also allows it to make sharp turns without losing stability. Like all sharks, it has sensory pores called ampullae of Lorenzini that act as electroreceptors, allowing it to detect prey through the electricity they give off, and the baby blue appendages on its back are believed to be accessory organs that also detect electricity. The species only reproduces once per year, both sexually and asexually; either males will nip at females until they agree to breed, or females will combine their ovum with a polar body, creating a zygote without the need for a male. Females produce 20 to 40 pups per birth, and the pups will group up and hunt together until they are old and strong enough to hunt on their own. Behavior Eusphyrelex is aggressive, attacking anything it deems a threat without provocation. Abilities Eusphyrelex is fast and agile for a creature its size, being able to swim at speeds of up to 65 mph, and it has strong eyesight and turning abilities thanks to its cephalofoil. Its barbed, whip-like tail allows it to inflict severe wounds onto foes while poisoning and paralyzing them, and it can also spit paralyzing poison at targets. Habitat Eusphyrelex is native to the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Plutonic Cavern, and Templux Swamp. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,500 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,150 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,850 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Neck/Neck Fins: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Body: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Dorsal Fins: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Front Pectoral Fins: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Hind Pectoral Fins: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Tail Tip: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★★★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★★ Attacks Double Bite Eusphyrelex bites at the hunter twice in a row while swimming forward. This attack deals medium-high damage. Swimming Charge Eusphyrelex swims backwards, then quickly charges at the hunter while wildly swinging its tail around. This attack deals high damage, and if the hunter is struck by the tail, they will be inflicted with Poison, Paralysis, and Bleeding. It will charge a total of three times, and it will shift its body as it charges in order to increase its chances of hitting the hunter Side Check Eusphyrelex shifts to one side, then quickly slams into the hunter with its side. This attack deals medium-high damage. Paralyzing Poison Bite Eusphyrelex fills its mouth with orange-brown poison, then bites at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Poison and Paralysis. Paralyzing Poison Spit Eusphyrelex spits a ball of orange-brown poison at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Poison and Paralysis. Triple Poison Spit Eusphyrelex spits three balls of orange-brown poison at the hunter, first to the right, then to the left, and then in front of it. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Poison and Paralysis. Tail Slam Similar to Najarala, Eusphyrelex raises its tail upward, then swings it in a wide arc. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Poison, Paralysis, and Bleeding. Tail Whip Eusphyrelex hoists its tail into the air, then slams it onto the hunter in a whipping motion. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Poison, Paralysis, and Bleeding. Quill Fling Similar to Nargacuga, Eusphyrelex raises its tail and twirls it around in place, dislodging its quills and sending them flying at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Poison, Paralysis, and Bleeding. Multi-Whip Eusphyrelex swings its tail diagonally multiple times before doing a straightforward whip strike. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Poison, Paralysis, and Bleeding. Disarmament Eusphyrelex coils its tail around the hunter's weapon, then pulls it away from them, rendering them defenseless outside of certain gestures. It will then proceed to throw the weapon away, sending it to a different area. The hunter must go to retrieve it if they are to effectively fight the monster. This move is determined by watching the monster's tail; if it's bent while preparing to whip the hunter, then it is trying to disarm them. Poisonous Backflip Similar to Rathian, Eusphyrelex does a backflip, sending its tail upward. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Poison, Paralysis, and Bleeding. Tail Spin Eusphyrelex coils its tail around its body, then does a spinning motion with its tail sticking outward. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Poison, Paralysis, and Bleeding. Strangulation Eusphyrelex swings its head at the hunter. This attack deals low damage and knocks them down. It will then proceed to wrap its tail around the hunter and start squeezing them, dealing low damage with every squeeze that gradually turns to high damage. If the hunter does not escape in time, it will use its Tail Slam attack on them. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiwz4YGMrlg Weapons Great Sword Blochiihander --> Dire Blochiihander Long Sword Coronatana --> Ominous Coronatana Sword and Shield Gilbertilij --> Parlous Gilbertilij Dual Blades Lewinion --> Grim Lewinion Hunting Horn Mediarp --> Portentous Mediarp Lance Mokaraaanir --> Calamitous Mokaraaanir Insect Glaive Tiburoulge --> Sinister Tiburoulge Light Bowgun Tudeshot --> Dreadful Tudeshot Bow Zygaenarcher --> Grievous Zygaenarcher Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 285-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water +15 *Thunder -15 *Ice +5 *Dragon +10 *Earth +15 *Wind -5 Skills: Aquatic Blood, Olympic Swimmer, Mutual Hostility, Element Atk Down G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -5 *Water +15 *Thunder -15 *Ice +5 *Dragon +10 *Earth +15 *Wind -5 Skills: Aquatic Blood, Olympic Swimmer, Mutual Hostility, Element Atk Down Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water +20 *Thunder -10 *Ice +10 *Dragon +15 *Earth +20 *Wind 0 Skills: Aquatic Blood, Olympic Swimmer, Mutual Hostility, Element Atk Down G-Rank Defense: 265-465 Elemental Resistances: *Fire 0 *Water +20 *Thunder -10 *Ice +10 *Dragon +15 *Earth +20 *Wind 0 Skills: Aquatic Blood, Olympic Swimmer, Mutual Hostility, Element Atk Down Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts * Head- The head will become scarred, and the left eye will be gouged out. * Dorsal Fins x2- The dorsal fins' webbing will be torn. * Pectoral Fins x4- The pectoral fins' webbing will be torn. * Tail- The tail's quills will come off (1st break), then become severed (2nd break). Quests WIP. Trivia * Eusphyrelex is based on (and uses) unused concept art for Monster Hunter Frontier (Chinese), which eventually became Monster Hunter Online. * Eusphyrelex's name is a portmanteau of Eusphyra blochii, the scientific name of the winghead shark, and elex, which was included to make it sound like something out of Monster Hunter. * When exhausted, Eusphyrelex will take longer to recover after using its tail-based attacks, and will fail to spit poison at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on Fish, Epioth, Hermitaur, or Ceanataur. * Severing Eusphyrelex's tail will prevent it from inflicting Poison, Paralysis, and Bleeding, and it will lose its ability to use its Quill Fling attack. * Eusphyrelex was originally going to be a Piscine Wyvern, but was made into a Fish, as the class is underused and could use more variety in Nin10DillN64's opinion. * Hitting Eusphyrelex with a fishing harpoon will make it drop a shiny. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fish Category:Large Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Poison Monster